Dresses and Sticks An Atlantis Valentines
by OMGirl
Summary: Sheppard and Teyla Valentine Fic!...Chapter 1: Revised.


**Title:Dresses and Sticks- A Vday Fic**

Author:OMGirl

Date:February 22nd, 2006

Part:1- shot

Rating: PG-13

Characters:Sheppard/Teyla

Archiving:Ask first..plz

Disclaimer:I do not own either the characters or the show….don't sue….I have nothing worth getting….

A/N: This is a Valentine's Day fic, should have been down last week, but the story got away from me and evolved into a longer story than I thought it would be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'What do you get the girl, who doesn't know the meaning of Valentine's Day, for said day?' John thought as he moved about the bazaar admiring the array of jewelry lining the alleyways. Two days pass he'd tried to decide what to buy her, but to no avail could he figure out what to get her. There were a great many, pieces of jewelry, pottery, and some decorated staffs, and bejeweled knives.

"Sheppard, when are we finally getting out of here?" Rodney complained as was his usual style, following John along the pathway.

"Rodney, do you have nothing better to do, than follow me around?" exasperated, he stopped in his tracks, looked at Rodney crossly then continued on.

It was the bright red, that finally caught his eyes, as he made his way by another weaponry stall. It didn't take up as big a space as the pottery, jewelry, and weaponry stalls, so it would have been easy to miss. Walking past all the vendors hawking their goods, as if compelled by a spell he headed straight to the stall housing the most beautiful dresses he'd ever seen.

Again the crimson gown fluttered in the wind, catching, and holding his attention. Reaching out he touched it, feeling the softness.

"Would you like?" a voice asked from within the shelter, interrupting his thoughts.

Holding it he knew it was perfect, the Grecian style suited Teyla, complimenting her exoticness, and without another thought he used the coins he'd acquired for trading on this planet, and purchased the gown, make of red chamois, decorated at the fringes with gold beads. Instinctively he could picture her wearing the gown, he wasn't sure where she would wear it to, but he knew he would be asking her to wear it for him before long.

Taking the brown paper wrapped package he turned to tell Rodney it was time to return, but he wasn't there. 'Guess he finally got the idea'.

He returned to the gate, to find Rodney sulking at the DHD, grumbling at the PDA he held in his hand.

"Found anything?"

Spinning around guiltily, "What could I have possibly found. It's just another backwater planet. Can't see why we keep finding those" he huffed out turning back to the PDA.

John could only shake his head. He could never understand McKay's insistence to tag along when he knew Teyla's people mostly traded with other planets that were made up of farming communities.

Sitting on the stone steps he placed the package next to him out of sight of anyone walking from the village, _and_ Rodney, resigned to wait for Teyla.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Meanwhile Teyla sat waiting for the grain she had traded for to be delivered.

"Does the village have any herbs, that's indigenous to here alone?", Lt. Cadman asked from her position at the window.

"Yes, there are a variety of herbs that is special only to Tiahne. The women sell them at the stalls, in the bazaar. They believe some of the herbs have healing agents that can be delivered by simply smelling the fumes of the herbs after it is saturated with hot water".

"Thank you. I'd been trying to figure out what I should get Carson for Valentine's Day, it's not like earth I could easily go out and get him just any old thing. He would thoroughly enjoy discovering exactly what they would be able to do", she said "I hope you won't mind if we stop at the bazaar before continuing to the the Stargate".

She did not know what this Valentine's Day exactly entailed, except that John had explained it as a holiday that allowed you to express you affections, love for a significant other, or family member, anyone you had strong feelings for. It seemed as though Major Cadman had feelings for Dr. Beckett. "I would not mind at all, I always enjoy walking the bazaar and admiring the many things they have for trade".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

"You can wait for us at the gate, we will not be long," Teyla said to the two soldiers, carrying the bags of grain, who had accompanied Major Cadman and herself as they turned to the bazaar.

She never bought much on her trips off world as she did during the times she'd spent traveling with her father, but standing in front of a weaponry stall she could not help but think of John as she admired the sticks, trimmed with leather at the handles. Lifting it from the table she felt their weight and knew they were indeed the very best, made from the best wood, and balance. Her decision was made. She did not know if it was an appropriate gift for the holiday, but it was from her heart, to show her appreciation for his interest in her culture, and the time they spent sparring.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That afternoon, all of Atlantis seem to be in accord. The occupants moved along as if efficient little machines. It was as if everyone was intent on getting their assigned jobs completed, ready and excited for the Valentine's party they would be having.

John left Elizabeth's office with the only purpose to find Teyla and present her with the gown he'd bought and request that she wear it to the party, only to be stopped by Rodney.

"Colonel", he said as he rounded the corner and caught sight of John.

He wanted to turn around, act like he hadn't heard, but this was Rodney, he was persistent if nothing else.

"Yes".

"I know you've got a date already for the party," John didn't know what he could possibly know, since he didn't actually have one, "but have you gotten her a Valentine's gift?" Rodney asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Rodney, but the best place to find a gift would have been off world, but you spent your whole time complaining instead of trying to find a gift" John said smugly.

"humph...Fine be that way" he retorted then turned and walked away.

'Sometimes it amazes me at how brilliant he is, but at the same time, so incredibly clueless' stepping into the transporter he touched his quarters hallway, hoping that he would not run into anyone else before he retrieved his present and had presented it to Teyla.

Nervously, he stood holding the package that contained the gown, ready to knock on her door, when it slide open. Instinctively, he hide the package behind his back.

"Colonel" Teyla was surprised to see him standing there, just as she was on her way to his quarters, to deliver the bantos rods she had would be giving him for Valentine's Day, they were celebrating.

"Teyla, I was just on my way to see if you knew what time party was starting and if you'd like to walk with me" John stumbled through as she stared at him.

"It is at 8 o'clock, and I would be glad to walk to the party with you," she replied.

Neither moved, or said a word, only standing there gazing attentively at each other until Rodney came over the COM requesting Sheppard's presence in the lab.

"I should get going", he said turning, forgetting the package he still held in his hand.

"Wait!"

Glancing back at Teyla he saw her holding the package she purchased on Tiahne. He'd originally thought it may have been something personal since she had safeguarded, by holding it close to her the whole time, not even relinquishing it upon entering the gate room.

"Yes, Teyla?"

She did not know what should be said, or how she should have given it to him, she just knew that she would have been more comfortable with it happening in either of their quarters away from anyone who would meander down the corridors at any moment.

"I am not sure how you would do this, but I wish to give you these for the holiday you call Valentine's" she extended the packaged sticks to him, hoping he would take them from her before he realized how much her hand shuck.

A smile beyond belief stretched across his face transforming his unsure expression into a definite felicitous one. He walked back to her, with his eyes never wavering, retrieved the package she held, and replaced it with the one he held. "I got you this. I hope you'll wear it tonight" the smile changed from happy to flirtatious, as he turned and retreated down the corridor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - -- -

Atlantis was in full party mode, the men for all their worth, were dressed to impress, and the ladies, took this opportunity to dress in the finest, both sexes intent on making the most of this opportunity. After two years they all knew each other. Many had formed bonds that first year, but had been afraid of the end they might have found before contacting earth. But this year was different they were once again able to have fun and dally where they wanted most of the time.

The music blasted from speakers Zelenka and his crew had rigged on the walls of the mess hall, and the banquet table held whatever food they thought would be a treat, but then again anything other than rations was fantastic.

John peeked in to see if anyone had arrived. It was mostly the scientist, and tech guys milling around the banquet table eating, with their heads bobbing to the music.

Smiling, he turned, knowing that it was almost time to make his way to his own quarters and get dressed before he collected Teyla.

Just as he rounded the corner, to the corridor leading to his room he saw Rodney pacing further down the corridor, seeming to be right in front of his door.

'Great! Now what?', he wondered.

"Sheppard!..."

He was at his door, with Rodney refusing to move out of the way, "What do you want, McKay? I have things to do before the party, or there'll be hell to pay with Elizabeth".

"Yeah. Yeah. We all know you've got to look at spiffy for Lizzie", he said angrily then turned and walked away.

Perplexed at his reaction, John yelled, "McKay", but was ignored. He opened his door, walked in, 'What's gotten into him"?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was time, breathing deeply he tried again, unsuccessfully to tame his cowlick, only to have it defy him and rebel, returning to it's normal style.

That would have to do, there wasn't anything else he could attempt that hadn't been tried before.

Finally he arrived at Teyla's door, and knocked, nervous as a schoolboy on his first date. So nervous that he started pacing, ever so often glancing at the still closed door.

The seconds he stood there felt like and eternity, and then the door slide open, and his jaw dropped. If it was possible for his jaw to hit the floor he thought it would have at that moment. The vision that was Teyla was indescribable. She glowed, the red, trimmed with gold enhanced everything from her hair to the natural blush on her cheek, to her gorgeous bedroom eyes.

It, fitted perfectly, accentuating every curve imaginable, leaving nothing to the imagination. The shawl, attached to the gown, on the right shoulder, stopped midway down her thigh giving her enough control so it didn't trip her, her left bare shoulder just seem to invite his touch. It was then he saw it, the armband coiled around her arm, in the shape of a lily. Lightly he caressed it, feeling ever indentation.

"John, should we not go, before we are late?"

Shaken out of his musing, he pulled back his hand, then smiled trying to find the normalcy they always had around each other.

Extending his arm he waited as she placed hers on his, then together they started down the corridor.

The Atlantis Expedition was in for the shock of a lifetime, or so John thought. He felt like the richest man on Ear---, in the Pegasus Galaxy, with Teyla at his side.

By the time they arrived the party was in full swing, with Ronon expertly showing off what he called dancing to the rest of the crew. McKay still eating as per his usual style, though now he was intently watching Elizabeth speak to some of the technicians who frequently was stationed at the gate room controls.

"Come on, let's get dinner, and then find a seat", he said to Teyla directing her to the buffet table.

It seemed like with every step they took, the quieter it became, until finally, whoever was responsible for DJ duty, stopped right in the middle of the song, that had been playing. And almost immediately the song "Lady in Red" started to play.

Like a bullet John spun around to the DJ, only to see Elizabeth standing there her head tilted to the dance floor, wearing that beguiling smile of hers.

Raising a brow, he challenged her to do more, as he felt Teyla's hand on bicep, only to hear "Well, laddie, I ken it's time you show the lass how we earthlings do it".

"John?"

So, John did as he was told. He turned to Teyla and gallantly offered his hand palm up. And before all of Atlantis they slowly made their way onto the floor, with eye locked. Without words they seem to communicate exactly what they felt for each other.

Sensually, Teyla drifted into his arms as though she was made to stay there for eternity.

One by one, each couple Beckett and Cadman, Lorne and Katie, Elizabeth and Rodney, who had actually approached her after seeing the exchange between her and John moments before and asked for a dance, made their way to the floor to join the dance.

The night ambled on, John and Teyla spent more time in each other's arms, first on the dance floor, and then moving to the balcony, than they did mingling or eating.

It was almost 3 o'clock when the party finally started breaking up, and again they all stood watching as the Colonel, and the Athosian left, locked in each other's arms, so entranced by the the other that they never spared anyone else a glance, all knowing where they were headed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
